Bloody Roar III: Inner Demon Unleashed
by Tiger5913
Summary: Jane questions the validity of her relationship with Long when he refuses to move to the next level with her. [Jang, ShinaJane x Long]


11/4/01

Disclaimer: the characters in this fic such as Jane, Long, etc. belong to Hudson Soft.

Dedication: God, my parents, my 'brothers', Hudson for creating Bloody Roar I-IV and giving me a really good reason to write this story, and my readers, especially Nonamura-chan (it's Nonomura, dear! ^^0) LazzyQ, Alica Tylon, Deoku, Psycho Guyver, StarryPeach, AKA, Brad Crawford, Felicia, The Raptor Chic, Alexandra Riot, Arashi, Flyby, Niteflite, and you wonderful readers!!

****

Pre-Author's Note: Hi you all! Oh no! Another dumb pre-author's note! ^^0 Well, from the rating, it's obvious to see that this is yet another R piece from me. Yes, I've been getting into these lately, haven't I? Ever since my first Keniko one… o.o… Ah well, as long as you readers like these stories, I'm cool with writing them. ^_~ As usual, the R rating is there for sexual content, so if you don't like it, please don't read and then flame, okay? For those of you who are more mellow and can handle this, continue on and enjoy the story!

Synopsis - As each night passes on, Jane finds herself responding to her special nightly routine with her fiancé, Long, with growing passion, though she knows that consummation is the last thing on his mind. Without the vow of marriage, the couple will fight against their physical desires until the marriage day, and not a day before then… or would they?

****

Bloody Roar III: Inner Demon Unleashed

By Tiger5913

_Argh! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

A small packet sailed with ease through open space, landing onto the top of a beige nightstand. A clenched fist found its way to the fluffy object, and curved nails dug into the soft white material as several curses whispered into the air. Leaving the pillow, the hand went to slam against the mattress while a frustrated sigh hissed from tightly pursed lips, and a pair of eyes narrowed into slits. Tilting her head down, she glared at the blanket covering her lap, grabbing a hold of the edge and gripping it with her tensed fingers.

_Idiot!_ She scolded herself silently, scowling._ You already knew he wouldn't… but no, you had to go and make a fool of yourself anyway!_

Descending to her bed from her former sitting position, the woman impatiently brushed away blonde bangs that bobbed over her forehead. Pulling the sheet up to her chin, she hastily shut her eyes, blocking out the reminders of her actions previously that night. Now, later, she wondered why she had been so foolish, assuming that his values and morals would have changed just because they were engaged. But then again, she was entitled to hope, to dream…

Hearing the steady hum of the bathroom light, and the running water from the faucet getting turned off, she knew that he would be coming any minute. Quickly snatching a book from her shelf, the female pretended to be engrossed in its contents, covertly awaiting his nightly arrival, flushing when she realized that she had grabbed a romance novel. After a few seconds, footsteps padded agilely down the hallway, and when a shadowy figure stopped in front of her doorway, a tiny smirk stole about her lips.

"Hey tiger," she greeted with her nickname for him, absentmindedly keeping her sky blue eyes trained on the text in the pages.

"Hello," he replied softly, as he always would, then smoothly slipped into their daily routine they shared before going to sleep. "It's getting rather late; are you not tired yet?"

"Hmm, well, I suppose I am," she told him, raising her head to look at him with a slight grin grazing her expression. "But you see, I have a little problem."

His eyebrows quirked wryly but he gave her a half-smile, and gazed at her with warm brown eyes that made her heart skip a beat. "Oh, really? Care to let me know about it?"

"You see…" the twenty-three year old set her book down as she was speaking, "I can't go to sleep without a kiss." She pouted albeit. "I'd rustle and toss and turn all night, unable to rest unless I get one."

"This _is_ a bit of a problem," her fiancé admitted, seeming thoughtful as he crossed his arms over his broad chest, "What do you propose that we do to achieve a resolution?"

"Ah, come on, tiger," she snickered, a teasing glint in her pupils, "You know what to do…"

"Yes, you are correct." His mouth formed a grin. "I do, in fact, know…" 

"Then, get over here."

The blonde protagonist waved an invitation to him with a flick of her wrist, and he willingly obliged, proceeding to the side of her bed; she scooted away so that he could sit onto the mattress. After taking off his glasses and placing them on her nightstand next to the novel, he slipped his hand around hers, and he bent his head down to place a kiss on the tips of her fingers, then delicately pressed her palm against his cheek. Glancing up at her, the raven-haired man slid closer to her, and closed his eyes as he leaned over to meet her lips with his, grasping a hold of her arm for support.

_Mmm…_ she thought dazedly, her eyelids fluttering down as he began to move his mouth, gently caressing her as a tepid glow built up inwardly. _Embracing in the dark of the night, how sensual… sometimes I wish that he would… _ Gathering her courage, the female parted her lips a bit, and pushed the tip of her tongue out to come into contact with him; at the first graze of her touch, he retracted almost instantly, glancing at her in amusement.

"…Jane?" His dark irises searched her in curiosity, the muscles in his jaw appearing tense and rigid.

Awkwardly forging eye contact with him, Jane Gado reached around to grip the back of her neck with her fingers, something she did out of nervousness. A tentative grin quirked at a corner of her mouth, and she spoke hesitantly, "Ah… I didn't mean to catch you off-guard. Sorry. I just wanted to, kind of, give it a try. But, now that I know you don't like it, I won't do that anymore-"

He raised his hand and placed a single finger against her lips, gently silencing her, giving her an almost half-smirk as he assured, "No… It's not that I did not like it. I was… merely surprised. But I am all right. As long as I know what to expect, I'll be fine."

Internally, she sighed in relief - outwardly, the leopard zoanthrope lowered her gaze albeit as she inquired, "So… you wouldn't mind doing that? I mean, kissing in that way…"

Smiling, her fiancé slowly shook his head, and to prove his point, went to kiss her again; his hands slid up along her arms to cup her face, and this time, it was he who took the initiative. Stroking her cheeks with gradual deliberation, he delicately prodded her mouth open, timidly exploring her insides with leisure caresses, while the slightly quickening pace of his breathing warmly fanned her skin. Inhaling and exhaling at about the same rate as him, Jane removed her hand from the rear of her throat, and instead clutched a grasp of his forearm, airily murmuring his name.

_Damn, this feels good… _she mused, _Why didn't we ever try this before? This, and… more._

As if reading her thoughts, he gracefully broke off the kiss, and nudged his nose against her chin, proceeding lower and beginning to nuzzle her tender throat. When he brushed his lips across the skin of her neck, her head instinctively lolled backwards, exposing more of herself to him, her breaths coming out a little shaky at his embraces. His hand found hers, and their fingers interlocked together, grasping and clinging onto each other while the passionate tension between them rose idly.

_Jane…_ he whispered wordlessly, holding her tighter.

Hushing the little inner voice nagging her, the woman ascended his wrist, sliding it along the side of her form, and placed his palm onto the curve of her breast. An electric tingle shot through him and a low growl grumbled in his throat; he immediately snapped back away from her, his arm withdrawing as well, and a frown marred his eyebrows while he glared at her with an intent, almost accusing look. Willing to calm his breathing and his pulse, the raven-haired zoanthrope asked lowly, "Care to explain just what you were doing…?"

The heat in her cheeks burned, making her redden. "I-I…" she fumbled for words.

"Were… were you attempting to engage in a premarital act?" His voice grew albeit cold, and she grimaced at his tone. "_Were_ you?"

"I-I don't know-…" was all she could manage to say; embarrassed, she lowered her head, avoiding his gaze.

"…Why, Jane?"

"I can't explain it!" She burst out shrilly. _How the hell can you explain emotions and instincts? You can't!_ "I… I was just…"

"Would you not regret this come morning?" He questioned matter-of-factly, turning his head so that he was only glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

Her expression twisted into a look of astonishment. "No, of course not! What would make you think-"

"You cannot wait until we are married for this to occur?" He continued with an icy tone in his demeanor. "Don't possess enough patience?"

Taking offense to that, she scowled, "Hey, now I never implied that-"

"You haven't?" Her fiancé interrupted briskly, arising from her bed, facing her with the long black ponytail hanging against his back.

She gritted her teeth slightly. Why was he treating her so sternly? "You're acting as if we were children or premature. Sheesh, Long, we're not children - we're two people who love each other and are engaged to prove that; why are you blowing this so out of proportion??"

"…I think it would be best if you went to sleep now." Long Shin suggested firmly, clenching a fist with one of his hands as he spoke, then started heading out the doorway. "Good night."

"Wait!" She called, but he disappeared around the bend with a ghostly whisper. Left alone in the room, she swore under her breath, his retreated presence burning her like a fiery scar, and she cursed herself silently in her mind.

_My own fiancé doesn't even find me desirable,_ she thought scornfully, jolting back to the present time. _God, he acted as if he was ashamed to do anything with me besides kissing. We're not giggly high school teenagers; we're adults, able to handle and take care of ourselves!_ Her cheek lying onto her pillow, she wondered before submitting her last bit of consciousness to slumber, _Why does he seem to be so against pre-marital consummation… it's not going to make a difference afterward; we'll still be together…_ She dozed off, the questions stubbornly plaguing her subconscious-ness throughout the night.

*****

_She is offended by my refusal…_

With the warm rays gleaming through the window, splaying over his face, sparking a glint off of his glass lenses, and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, feeling no comfort from the sunlight. Sitting adjacent to the stairs, the tiger zoanthrope awaited the arrival of his significant other to finish her daily morning shower after he'd had his, and descend to the lower level of the house. A few minutes later, she bounded down; dressed in army corduroy pants and a matching forest green tank top, her spiky blonde hair appearing softer than usual, drooping slightly rather than sticking straight up.

She glanced around, her eyebrows quirking albeit when she noticed him. "Oh… good morning."

"Good morning, Jane," he greeted solemnly. "Did you… have a pleasant rest?"

"Yeah, sure," the blonde female answered abruptly, striding into the kitchen to wait for him to make breakfast - the couple alternated cooking days to be fair. "And you?"

"Jane, I believe we need to confer," Long spoke to the back of her head after she sat down, following her into the next room. "I must explain my behavior last night-"

"There's nothing to explain." She cut him off with a hard look. "You and I just share different viewpoints; it's not a big deal. I understand that you have your own perspective."

"No, you don't really understand," he insisted, quickly walking around to her front side. "It's not you the least bit, Jane; it's honestly my own dilemma-"

"You don't have to bullshit." Jane said crossly, avoiding his eyes. "So you don't want a physical union. That's fine. I'm not going to force you to do something against your will."

"No, no!" He denied persistently, "It's not that I do not _want_ to…"

Her cold blue pupils lifted to meet his concerned mahogany pair. "Sorry, but I find that a bit hard to believe after what happened last night, wouldn't you agree with me?"

A frustrated sigh escaped him. "Jane…"

"Bloody hell," she swore at him, "If you don't want to make love to me, just say so in the first place! You don't have to try and sugarcoat your dislike!"

"I do not dislike you-"

"God, Long, it's not like I'll crumble to pieces and fall apart if you rejected me, alright?! You know I'm tough enough to handle it; I don't need to start being babied now!"

His eyes had narrowed to slits and his voice strained not to yell, but he was still above his normal volume as he informed her, "I am not babying you. You are a grown woman, more than capable to fend for yourself, why would I try and steal your independence away from you? Do you really perceive me as such a cold antagonist?"

A slight snort came from her in reply.

"It is not that I don't want to make love to you, but personal reasons are holding me back. How can you not believe that I care for you very deeply, and would never dream of rejecting you for my own selfish purposes?"

No response.

"…So you truly presume that I refused because I wasn't willing to share something so distinctive like that with you?"

She shrugged aimlessly.

He could feel his patience slipping away. "Damn your stubbornness, Jane! Do you really want to know why I couldn't continue with what we were doing last night?? I'm afraid! I'm afraid of hurting you, alright?! And that is the last thing I wish to do; I would hurt myself before I ever thought about doing that to you, that is why I had to deny our pleasure!" 

After a long moment of silence, the Kenpo master's expression twisted into a look of discomfort, and he whirled around, grabbing a light jacket from a rack hanging on the wall before pulling the front door open, treading out of the house. Still seated in the chair in the kitchen, the blonde woman hung her head, closing her eyes, not allowing herself to see the small wet drops that had began to slip from the corner of her eyes.

*****

The sound of the door downstairs closing awoke her; blinking tiredly, Jane glanced over at her nightstand, focusing on the digital clock that sat atop it. 1:08 were the numbers that notified her of the time. Shaking her head, albeit groggy from sleep, she rubbed her eyes with the back of her wrist, arising into a sitting position and turning on the small lamp that was next to her berth. Soft footsteps trotted the staircase down the hallway were detected by her keen sense of hearing, and she felt relieved to have her fiancé return - he had been absent the entire day.

Her room darkened when a tall figure filled its entrance, stretching a lengthy shadow along her covers, and she adverted her attention to the newcomer. A bit bewildered by his silence, the twenty-three year old spoke quietly, "…Long? Why're you back so late?"

Without answering her verbally, he proceeded to her side swiftly, reaching down to take a hold of her arm, and easily lifted her out of bed, to her feet. The blanket slid to the floor, revealing the loose fitting white tank top, with the absence of bra straps, and light blue jean shorts she donned as nightwear. He pulled her close to him, encircling her form with his arms in an unyielding grasp, and even with the dimness of the night, she could spy a cloudy glower in his eyes. She sniffed his breath, trying to detect the possible scent of alcohol, but found none; he was being pushed by a different motivation, presumably his anger and possibly also because of her doubt of his word.

Decreasing the space between them until their noses were grazing each other, the raven-haired zoanthrope whispered to her, practically hissing, "Do you want me to prove to you that I meant what I said this morning? Would you believe me then? Would you want to make love with a monster, a demon?"

Not giving her a chance to answer, he leaned in and ravished her hungrily with his lips, kissing her with fierce urgency, a thirsty man yearning for water, passionately drinking her essence. Lurching back in surprise, Jane gasped at his forwardness, throwing him a curious look, but she was unable to get out of his vise-like hold. Capturing her mouth with his again, he shifted their position so that he gradually guided her backwards, her spine meeting the chilly wall through her flimsy nightwear.

Cushioning her head with his palm, he held her to him resolutely, almost intimately, and only left her mouth to explore the rest of her face, nipping her eyebrows, her forehead, her cheeks, her chin, the tip of her nose. The feeling of being trapped did not suit her the least bit, and the leopard zoanthrope struggled to reach behind so that she could grab his arms to release her from this containment. Long strands of loose black bangs danced before her eyes, teasing, taunting, challenging her, and she gritted her teeth in determination, grasping his shoulders strongly, pushing him half a foot away from her.

"Long! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She seethed, unable to fight back a slight quiver as she kept him in her hold.

His heavy breathing that matched hers blew into her face, seeping through her skin like warmth soaking into her inner core while his dark eyes burned into hers through the lenses of his glasses, looking mournful and apologetic. "Jane, my love… this is what I fear would happen to me should I allow my passion to be set free. I sincerely admit that I desire you; however, I would not want to see you hurt as a result of my actions… I have never done this with any other woman, for I fear how I would respond to infatuation… and that is why I must fight against my emotions."

She peered at him queerly for a long period of time. Just when he was going to plead for her forgiveness, the blonde female burst out laughing all of a sudden, her grip on him loosening considerably. Arching an eyebrow in bewilderment, Long inquired, "…What is so funny?"

Still chortling, she managed to reply, "You! Argh, you, were acting so strangely just because of that?" Pausing, she gave him a slight smirk; "If you're afraid of forcing yourself onto me, be rest assured that I would never let that happen, because I'd fight and resist to the end!"

"Of… of course you would," he said softly, "But… sometimes, you just… you just cannot presume what would befall situations in which you have yet to experience. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Yeah, yeah…" she dismissed him with a wave of her hand, then took a step back and glanced at him meaningfully. "Is this all you came here to demonstrate? Your 'wild, raging' side of eroticism?"

His cheeks immediately flushed a deep crimson red at her loose choice of words. "I-I suppose you could put it that way…" he adverted his eyes. "But, also, something else as well…" 

"Oh really?" She grinned. "What, a midnight flight to China?"

His tone was somber, "While I was out of the house today, I pondered over what you started to invoke between us last night."

"Ah, that…" she felt embarrassed at the mention. "Uh, did you want me to apologize for that, or something?" He smiled, shaking his head. "Good! Because I'm not going to. Well, I mean, I don't think that I should have to, because I didn't do _anything_ wrong, after all, and-"

Chuckling lowly, the tiger zoanthrope gently shushed her, then sat down onto the bed, pulling the woman into his lap and cuddled her lovingly. Drawing her face closely to his, he kissed her tentatively, leisurely running his long fingers through the strands of her light-colored tress. 

_…Guess he doesn't think I'm at fault,_ she thought, relieved. Backing away a bit, she arched a slim brow at him. "So… what did you mean, exactly?"

Nervously toying with the bottom edge of her tank top, he half-met her gaze. "I was afraid before, but I'm not anymore… At least, not enough to refuse you, this time."

_Eh? Does he really mean that?_ The blonde woman sought to test him. "…You're saying that if I told you to take me to bed, you wouldn't say no?"

He appeared amused at her choice of words. "…Not quite so bluntly, I would hope, but in short, yes."

"Huh, okay," she nodded, intrigued. "Okay."

"......" he swallowed awkwardly. "I…I also must apologize for my earlier behavior. I shouldn't have frightened you with such abruptness. From now on, I won't step into your room without your permission."

A smirk flickered upon her lips. _It's my turn now, tiger._

"…Are you upset with me?"

Forging eye contact with her fiancé, she answered him with a perfectly sincere smile on her face, "No, but I will be if you don't shut up and kiss me."

"What-"

A finger was instantly put over his mouth, stopping his train of speech; she offered him a timid grin, and he quickly got the message. Nodding very slightly, he took a hold of her hands, and drew them downward, where he placed them onto his waist, then encircled her upper form with his arms. For a moment, he gaped at her, looking into the velvety warmth of her normally icy blue eyes, feeling completely at peace just standing there, holding the person he loved in his embrace. Her room was blanketed in light from slivers of moonbeams emitting from outside of her window, basking certain areas in an eerie color splice of white and blue pureness.

Without thinking, he blurted out, "We may find ourselves in a situation too far to turn back…" _Never mind the fact that I don't even know where to start…_

"Don't worry," she assured him confidently.

_Well… perhaps a kiss would be a good beginning._ Closing his eyes, Long pushed away the doubt and insecure that gnawed at him inwardly, forcing himself to concentrate on the events of the present. Releasing a diminutive breath, he searched blindly through the dark, seeking his significant other, meeting her softly pursed lips with little difficulty. Instinctively, his grip on her tightened, bringing her more closely to him, along with the new, foreign experience of feminine curves pressed against his figure. But although this was a brilliant, unusual sensation, his body subconsciously knew how to respond, making his hands delve into the smooth skin of the column of her spine, feeling her around the region through her cyan-colored shirt.

Sighing at his light, feathery touch, the leopard zoanthrope searched his upper attire and her fingers ran over several small bumps in a line, descending the front of his apparel. Realizing that they were the buttons securing the article of clothing together, she slowly began unfastening them, half-expecting her companion to object, but all she heard from him was a low growl rumbling deep in his throat. Trusting that she was heading down the right path of seduction, Jane continued her task until she peeled away the folds of his attire; it pooled near his forearms, where he was locked around her back.

When she subtly tugged on his sleeve, the Kenpo master smiled sheepishly as his arms fell to his sides briefly, and he shrugged his shirt off, letting it whisper silently to the floor. Observing what he just bared to her, she felt her mouth go dry at the sight of his broad chest, powerful muscles developed from past fighting and working out. The shadows etched dark, enticing designs over his lean upper body and she suddenly got a sense of bashfulness as she continued to gape at him. Shaking her head, Jane was unaware that her fiancé was watching her through heavy-lidded view, mahogany eyes filled with intense emotion and anxiety, as he feared that she found his naked flesh unattractive.

As if reading his mind, she grinned at that moment, albeit elusively. "A very muscular, well-developed tiger. _My_ tiger."

He gave her a partial smile at her possessiveness. "Then that would make you my leopard, would it not?"

"Oh, not necessarily," she smirked teasingly. "I don't belong to anyone, heh."

"Now, really…" his irises bore into hers.

"We-ll…" she turned away slightly, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. "Maybe I can make an exception for you."

"Maybe."

"That's right."

All of a sudden, he bent down and slid a hand under her knees, and the other one stayed on her back as he unexpectedly lifted her in his arms, into the air. Letting out a yelp of surprise, she was barely able to protest when her companion took a seat on her bed, and lied her onto the mattress, half-covering her body with his. After taking off his glasses and putting it on her nightstand, he settled his hands on her shoulders, holding her in place, he leaned over to kiss his fiancée, twisting his hips so that their figures aligned with each other.

_Heaven help me,_ he pleaded silently at their sudden intimate position, his heart thudding from anxiety as she responded to his embraces.

She could feel his fingers trembling against her skin, and mumbled amusedly, "Relax, tiger. You're as nervous as a virgin."

His lips glided across her cheek, toward her ear, where he stammered his whisper, "Not hard to feel when you are one."

He felt her stiffen, but quickly lose that posture. "You have nothing to be scared about; I don't bite," she chuckled, "Well, not unless you're an enemy, then I would."

"I-I'm rather unsure of what to do…" he admitted, abashed. "I have extremely limited experience in this area…"

"Here are some good ground rules you should follow: no thinking, no doubting," she grinned albeit shyly. "Do whatever feels right. This shouldn't be some horrible task that you have to _endure_, after all."

"Of course not." Came his confirmation.

Nodding the subject to a close, the blonde woman leaned her head onto her companion's chest, rubbing the spiky strands of her hair against his naked flesh. The prickly sensation felt strangely soothing to him, and he smiled dazedly, snaking his arm around her back to hug her. His fingers slowly toyed with the strap of her tank top while he inwardly debated whether or not to go ahead without her permission. Smirking slightly, she took the initiative and covered his hand with hers, urging him to continue; heaving a nervous sigh, the Kenpo master leaned away from her a little.

Watching her intently, he grabbed the bottom hem of her upper attire, and tentatively lifted the article of clothing up and over her head, turning to set it down on her nightstand nearby. Re-adverting his attention back to her, his eyes widened when he discovered that she wore nothing under the tank top, and after a moment of peering at her, his face flushed with embarrassment as he immediately looked elsewhere. The image of her burning in his mind, his eyelids flew shut and he began scolding himself for being so disrespectful in staring at her.

The sound of soft laughter reached his ears, and allowing his curiosity to get the better of him, the aspects of the room and his fiancée reentered his view. She was smiling at him, appearing amused that he was behaving so modestly, but at the same time was touched by it; he treated her with nothing but consideration, unlike the former perpetrator. Shaking the brief memories off, Jane leaned foreword and encircled his waist with her arms, shivering at the feel of their bare chests pressed against each other. Slanting her head albeit, she leaned foreword and met his lips, the tips of her fingers lazily trickling across the back of his neck, teasingly tickling him.

His pulse pounding so loud in his head that he was sure she could hear it, Long trailed his hands down along her sides, barely brushing past her breasts, to her waist, settling on her hips, over her jean shorts. The leopard zoanthrope knew that his innocence made him feel timid with the concept of touching her, so she captured his wrist and brought it in the space between their bodies. He instantly started to withdraw from her hold, and she distracted him by delving her tongue past his lips, exploring his moist insides.

Still a bit resistant, the dark-haired protagonist finally gave in after a silent battle of the will, and laid his palm on her breast. With a shaky breath from him breezing into her mouth, his long fingers began gently stroking her, leisurely so that she wasn't rushed, and he reveled in the feeling of soft and silky smooth skin in his hand. Her heart beat fiercely as tingles of pleasure shot down her spine, and Jane grabbed onto his shoulders, squeezing his hard muscles. Breaking off the kiss, her lips ran across his cheek over to his ear, and she nibbled his sensitive lobe, nudging her nose into the area behind it.

A groan escaped from him at the twin sensations of the tickling feeling she was bestowing to him, and the tremors that shivered through her figure as he continued to fondle her. Bending his head down, he placed a lightning-fast kiss on her other breast, then started nipping at her throat, flirting with the area around her jugular. An ache between his thighs suddenly called to his attention, and he knew that his body was urging him to satisfy it, but he stubbornly fought against the instincts.

Heat seared through her senses, a wildfire of emotions, and the woman rustled restlessly, barely stopping herself just in time from biting his ear, while the smooth material of his long sweatpants against her bare lower legs somehow frustrated her. Furtively, she slid her slender fingers into his waistband, gripping it and brazenly drawing it downwards, and when the cool air drafted over the back of his thighs, the tiger zoanthrope jolted in surprise. Quivering in response, he stopped her midway, and finished the task himself, letting the apparel fall to the floor, suddenly feeling direly bashful clad only in a pair of thin boxers.

"J-Jane, I-I…" he stuttered nervously, unsure of what he wanted or intended to say.

"It's okay, tiger," she assured him with a warm smile. "Don't be scared."

"I-I'll hurt you…" he murmured, his mouth going dry. "I heard that th-the first time for a woman…"

She bit her lip, trying not to think about it. "Don't worry about that, it has to happen sometime. I'd rather it be you than anyone else." _It won't hurt that much. At least, I don't think so…_

He nodded tentatively, then thought of something else. "Oh… protection…"

Wordlessly, she reached over to her nightstand and retrieved the small packet, then handed it to him, hiding the furious blushing creeping up her cheeks. Instead of flushing as well, a tiny smile played about his lips, and the Kenpo master kept the item tucked in his palm as he went to kiss her again. With his free hand, he unbuttoned her jean shorts, and slid the zipper down, slipping the attire away from her legs and casting it aside. Gently nudging his fiancée back into the mattress with his forearms, Long slowly descended to lay on top of her, their undergarments the only barrier standing between them.

Moisture gathered around his forehead and neck, misty sweat from anxiety, as he whispered breathlessly, "Are you sure…?"

Her head sinking into the pillow, she closed her eyes and nodded.

_Gon ju…_ he thought silently in Chinese. _My princess…_

Shuddering a shaky sigh, he shed the last of his clothing, and she followed his lead; just as the raven-haired zoanthrope was beginning to rip a small tear in the packet, she snatched it from him. Opening it, the blonde woman stole a quick glance at his male part, her breath catching in her throat at how well blemished he was. Shyly adverting her eyes, she concentrated on slipping the covering over him, then laid back, taking a hold of his trembling hand and pressing it against her slightly quivering cheek.

"Jane…" he murmured, "I love you…"

Her sky blue eyes shining with adoration for him, she replied, "I love you too, tiger…"

Kissing her other palm, he sheltered her body with his, brushing his lips against hers and running his fingers through the thin blonde strands of her hair as he positioned himself at her entrance. Gradually sliding into her, he felt a bit of resistance and hesitated, but she motioned for him to continue on; he gritted his teeth, and went in further. The pain was a mere prick of displeasure, and Jane disregarded it, instead focusing on the snug feeling of her beloved sheathed inside her. He pulled back albeit, then gently plunged foreword, holding her waist with his hands to maintain balance.

Their bodies soon fell into rhythm with each other. The woman's earlier discomfort was quickly replaced by desire, and her fiancé groaned lowly deep in his throat, whispering her name into the air. The tension within her grew until she convulsed, shuddering as she cried out, clutching her companion's shoulders while he released as well. Lying together with her for a moment, he slipped out of her and wrapped the preventive in its packet, and discarding it by tossing the package into the little garbage basket that sat a few yards away.

"Are you… alright?" Long immediately voiced his concern, albeit breathless.

"I'm more… than alright…" she gasped, fulfilled.

Cuddling her closely to him, he lied down next to her and retrieved the blanket from the floor, covering over the both of them. Embracing her affectionately, the tiger zoanthrope quickly kissed her lips, then started to move out of the bed, but she immediately caught his arm.

"Where do you think you're going, tiger?" Her eyes twinkled mischievously.

"I-I thought you wished to sleep now…" he answered softly, stroking the back of her hand with his callused fingers.

"Not alone…"

"......" He smiled. "Very well."

Walking over to her closet, he pulled open the door and took out two robes, putting one on, then going back to the bed and handing her the other. After the couple was somewhat clothed, the Kenpo master went to lie beside her once again, slipping his arms around her waist from behind and embracing her.

"Good night…" she said to him quietly, intertwining her fingers with his.

"Wan ann," he replied in his native language. _Thank you for being so patient and understanding with me, Jane… I enjoyed our lovemaking a lot more than I probably should have…_

As the two started drifting off to sleep, a bird outside fluttered around another one of its kind, dancing the song of courtship. While the sunshine shied away from the area, the moon shone upon her inhabitants, belaying light to the nightly creatures, smiling down at the peacefully slumbering couple. 

****

The End

****

Author's Note: Whew! This shouldn't have taken so long to finish, but I went to visit my little brothers for the last three days, so I didn't get a chance to work on this fic all weekend. @_@ Ah well, I'm happy to finally get it done! I'm very slowly working my way up the ladder of Bloody Roar NC-17s… I'm most likely going to hold off on the Alenny and Hanzima NC-17 for a while though… Understandable, right? ^^0 Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this Jang story! Shyz, it took me quite a while to figure out how to get Long into bed with Jane. Did I do okay? *pleading eyes* Hmm, which couple is next? ^_~ Hey, thanks for reading my fic; please leave a review!

****

With love for my fans,  
**Tiger5913**


End file.
